Lesbian Bed Death
by laurapreponfan
Summary: Piper hasn't had sex in two weeks. And she's not happy. Vauseman. Slight A/U. Smut. One-shot.


**A/N:**

So, second one shot in two days, I don't know what's going on with me. Haha.

This fic is made especially for my babe, my child, and my child's babe. Haha. And of course, for all of you beautiful people who keep sticking with me through every fic I post here. Thank you, I can't express my gratitude enough.

Apologies for any errors and I claim no ownership over any character mentioned. Enjoy! =)

-o-o-o-

It's almost ten o'clock in the evening and it was the earliest Alex had been home in almost two weeks. Work had been kicking her in the ass the past few days that all she wanted was just to curl up in bed with her girlfriend and take all the rest she could get. Strangely enough though, just thinking of finally getting to spend some time with Piper was enough to make Alex feel a whole lot better.

She went straight to their room and found Piper lying on her side, her back towards the door. A smile immediately adorned Alex's face and she slowly walked towards her girlfriend, not wanting to wake her up in case she was already asleep.

But as she went to kiss her on her temple, she saw that Piper's eyes were open staring broodily straight ahead. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping."

Piper didn't answer but instead just hummed as if to acknowledge Alex's presence.

Alex ignored this and thought that maybe Piper was just on the verge of sleeping so she didn't answer properly. But still, she missed her and realized she hadn't talked to her properly in weeks, so as she removed her clothes, she kept conversing with Piper, knowing the blonde was listening.

"Work was crazy today, ugh, I can honestly close my eyes right now and I'll be asleep in five seconds. But I'm glad that I finally had everything done and can have my well-deserved rest." When Alex was left wearing nothing but her underwear, she turned to look at Piper who still hadn't made a move ever since she arrived. "Pipes? I'm gonna go take a shower, you wanna join me?"

It took Piper a while before she answered and when she did, her voice was so soft that the response sounded so forced. "Nah, I'm good."

Alex raised her brows at this, sensing something wrong. Piper never said no to her invitations to shower together. But then again, she was too tired to think much of it so she just muttered a soft 'okay' before proceeding to the shower.

Around 30 minutes later, Alex came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her, droplets of water dripping from her hair to her collarbones. Piper was now curled up facing the door, looking at Alex briefly before putting her gaze away again.

"Pipes? Is there something wrong?" asked Alex as she dried her hair with another towel, standing right in front of her girlfriend. But this time, instead of answering, Piper just turned her back on her without a word. "Oh, are we ignoring each other right now?" Alex asked, more amused by Piper's actions than annoyed. "Did we have a fight I'm not aware of? Should I remember anything? Was I asleep when we were having that fight?" she asked again, her lips curling up into a smug grin.

But Piper still didn't answer, only huffing loudly, so Alex had now crawled on the bed towards Piper, resting her arm on Piper's arm but the blonde only pushed her away. As much as Alex found Piper cute when she pulled this attitude off, she knew when not to push her so removing all the smugness in her tone, she asked again. "Pipes? What's wrong? Is there something I did?"

Alex knew most of the time, she was a total asshole so she was kind of used to Piper acting this way. Usually though, she was aware of whatever it was that she did that pissed her off. But right now, no matter how much she thought of it, she couldn't think of anything she did that was causing her girlfriend to act this way.

"Babe, come on, please tell me. Did I do something?" Alex, who had by now, changed into her sleeping clothes, leaned towards Piper once again but thankfully this time, Piper didn't brush her off and just let her wrap her arm lightly around her.

"No, Alex. You did not do _anything_ ," Piper then spoke, her tone laced with annoyance.

"Then what's wrong? Is it something I _didn't_ do?" Piper remained silent at that and Alex took that as a confirmation. "Oh, okay. It's something I _didn't_ do. What did I not do? Is it our anniversary today? Did I forget to greet you? But no, that's not for another two months."

Alex was no longer directing the questions to Piper. She was now kind of brainstorming on her own, thinking of what it was she didn't do resulting to a cold treatment from Piper.

"Alex, shut up."

"I'm just trying to think of what it was that I didn't do that's causing you to act this way."

"Forget about it. Let's just go to sleep," Piper had now strewn the blanket all over her, shifting her body slightly so she could turn her back on Alex more.

"No, we are not sleeping until we fix this. Did I forget to kiss you goodbye when I left this morning? Or did I not say goodbye at all? Pipes, what didn't I do?" And then as if a light bulb lit at the top of Alex's head, she suddenly realized what was wrong. "Oh!" she exclaimed, a little proud of herself for finally getting to the root of all of this. "You!" she said, amusement evident on her voice.

"What?" Piper looked at her, still looking pissed and now confused.

"I didn't do you!" A soft chuckle escaped Alex's lips and soon enough, Piper had taken the blanket off of her, sat up and glared at Alex. If looks could kill, Alex would have probably been dead four times now.

"So, you find this funny?! I can't fucking believe you!" Piper said, throwing her legs off the bed about to leave but Alex gripped her arm, pulling her to sit again.

At Piper's tone, Alex should have stopped smiling like an idiot but she couldn't rid herself of the traitorous chuckle that once again escaped her lips. Of course, Piper would be acting this way. They haven't had sex in almost two weeks and it's the longest they've gone without it. To be honest, she was surprised on how she managed to go that long without it, too.

"Babe, I'm sorry I'm gonna stop laughing now. I'm sorry, please don't leave." Alex did her best to stifle the laugh that still threatened to be the cause of her death, biting her bottom lip to keep her from even just _smiling_.

Piper let Alex just hold her as she sat on her side of the bed, Alex shuffling her body closer to hers. The raven-haired then wrapped her arms around Piper, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. At the contact, Piper found herself sighing, absentmindedly resting her weight against Alex's.

Piper knew she was being childish. Technically, it wasn't Alex's fault that she had been very busy the past couple of weeks. She was an event organizer at a huge television network and she's been assigned one of the network's biggest events for that year. She was proud, really, but she missed feeling Alex against her, and no matter how much she tried thinking rationally, her hormones were getting the best of her.

Craning her neck to her side so she could look at Alex, Piper then spoke. "Alex, I haven't spoken to you properly in God knows how long. I haven't _seen_ you. I go to sleep without you here, I wake up and you're gone, and this is how you react? You laugh? You kno-"

But whatever it was that Piper was planning to say was now cut off as she felt Alex's lips roughly pressed against hers, her girlfriend's tongue immediately darting inside her mouth to explore its insides deliciously. Piper couldn't help but moan at how good it felt to have Alex kiss her like _this_ again, and so as soon as Alex pulled away to look her in the eye, with a smile sketched on her face, Piper felt her anger dissolve into thin air.

She then shook her head, not being able to stop the smile that has also formed on her lips. "You're lucky you're damn good at that."

And then Piper was on her back, Alex's knees on both sides of her hips, locking her in place. Piper looked straight into her eyes and heat immediately shot to her core at how those beautiful emerald green eyes had turned dark from lust and desire. She then pulled Alex down, crushing her lips against hers and they spent a good amount of time just exploring each other's mouths, their hands feeling each other's bodies all over, sounds of pleasure muffled by the searing kiss.

"Off," Piper said, almost just exhaling the word from breathing too deeply, tugging at Alex's clothes. "I need you to take this damn thing off." Alex immediately obliged, ridding herself of all her clothes, as Piper did the same.

They were both naked when Alex pressed her body against Piper's again, and the reaction was instant as they both felt their skins against each other's. Alex could feel her arousal between her legs and as she placed her right leg in between Piper's slightly brushing her thigh against her girlfriend's center, she couldn't help but moan at how wet Piper was for her.

They again connected their lips together, as Alex's hand went straight to Piper's breast, kneading it against her palm. Piper moaned against her lips, arching her body upwards to feel more of Alex, and Alex didn't disappoint as she pinched her girlfriend's nipple with her thumb and forefinger, rolling them around it, feeling it harden almost instantaneously.

Alex's mouth was now on Piper's neck, and with the way Piper's body was arched with her head thrown out, Alex had enough access to her beautiful neck, biting and sucking and licking, causing exquisite sounds to come out of Piper's mouth.

Alex then made a trail of kisses downward from Piper's throat down to the middle of her chest, her right hand still playing with Piper's nipple as the other one was entwined with Piper's fingers above her head. Slowly, Alex's lips found Piper's other nipple and soon enough, she was making circles against it with her tongue and Piper was writhing so much she thought she'd come just at the feel of Alex's tongue on one of her most sensitive spots.

 _"Alex,"_ Piper's tone came out as a plea, and usually, Alex would have dragged this longer but she and Piper had waited long enough so she again moved downwards, still leaving a trail of kisses towards Piper's abdomen, to the insides of her thighs.

Alex could now smell Piper's arousal and she felt herself get even more turned on at the scent. Gripping her girlfriend's thighs, she spread them just a little bit wider and the anticipation of having her mouth against Piper's hot center, glistening and so damn wet, was causing her arousal to even grow stronger.

She again kissed the insides of Piper's thighs before looking at her girlfriend, who was looking back at her with hooded eyes, her hair dishevelled and mouth slightly open with her chest rising and falling rapidly. She looked so god damned beautiful that Alex couldn't help but fall in love with her even more, the sight causing her to _want_ to bring her even more pleasure.

They both smiled at each other at the same time, and not wanting to wait any further, Alex had now pressed her mouth against Piper's clit, only lightly she wasn't sure if Piper even felt it. But Piper's hips involuntarily lifted and Alex knew that she did.

Alex then darted out her tongue, swiping it against Piper's opening towards her clit in one swift motion. Piper's hands immediately grasped Alex's hair wanting to hold on to something as pleasure shot through her.

"Alex," Piper whispered once more, wanting to feel _more_ , feeling as if she was gonna explode with Alex's teasing.

Alex had now focused solely on Piper's clit, no longer in the mood for teasing, her tongue circling it repeatedly, enjoying how much she could feel Piper's arousal gush to her chin. She then sucked on it instantly getting the response she wanted from Piper.

The blonde's hips buckled, her hands pulling at Alex's hair harshly, the words "Fuck" and "Alex" and "Oh my God" coming out of her mouth.

Alex kept repeating this motion until she was sure she had pulled Piper close enough to the edge, but not yet close enough for her to reach the peak of her pleasure.

"Al," Piper now sounded desperate and Alex knew the blonde needed that release so bad. "Please, Alex..." she was breathing heavily and she was almost locking Alex's neck with her legs, desperate for that contact that Alex wasn't giving her. "I need you inside... right now or I swear to... _Oh my God!"_ Piper screamed as Alex finally, _finally_ , slid two fingers inside her and she did so, so easily because of how wet Piper was.

Piper could feel Alex moan against her center and that sound caused vibrations that had sent a jolt towards her body. "Don't stop," she again muttered, as Alex's actions caught pace. _"Please don't stop,"_ Piper felt herself close to that point of breaking apart and she was scared at how strong this orgasm was going to be.

The simultaneous movement of Alex's tongue and fingers against her was bringing her so close to that point of no return and so when Alex decided to add another finger at the same time she sucked on Piper's clit, the blonde finally let go of her release, her orgasm so mind blowing she lost track of how long it took before she had finally gone down from her high.

But then just as Piper thought it was over, Alex was moving inside her again, and her arousal came quickly as it faded, her stomach clenching tightly in anticipation of another earth-shattering release. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ Alex!" Piper was now biting on her hand, knowing if she didn't, her screams would be heard all over her neighbourhood.

"Alex, I'm cumming. Oh my God, I'm going to cum," Piper was now meeting Alex's thrust per thrust, feeling as if she was going to explode if she didn't come any sooner. But it only took Alex three more thrusts before Piper was convulsing again, this orgasm even stronger than the previous one.

Slowly, Alex made her way towards her, kissing her softly on the lips and Piper moaned at her own taste on her girlfriend's mouth. But then Alex surprised her when her fingers remained inside of her until they were again moving, no signs of her wanting to _stop_.

"Alex, I can't anymore," Piper said as she shook her head, afraid that she was gonna break if she had another orgasm even just as half as strong as her first two.

But Alex had no plans of stopping, so she whispered on Piper's ear, causing her low, raspy voice to send shivers down Piper's spine. "Yes, you can," Alex then bit on her earlobe before she kissed her again, her fingers unrelenting as she hit her spot repeatedly, her hips moving with her as she rocked her body against her hand, pushing her fingers even deeper inside Piper.

 _"Fuck, Alex..."_ Piper screamed as she wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling her impossibly closer to her, her nails scratching the back of her girlfriend she was sure she's left marks all over it. Moans and words incoherent came out of Piper's mouth and it was music to Alex's ears, encouraging her even more to bring Piper to her third orgasm for the night.

"Let go, babe. I got you," she again whispered against Piper's ear when she felt that Piper was holding back and it was the only thing Piper was waiting for as she let out one final scream, her walls tightening around Alex before her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave bringing her to an ecstasy like no other.

Alex then peppered her face with small kisses before finally pulling out from inside her, and Piper let out a soft whimper at the loss. But she pressed her body even closer to Alex to make up for it until Alex dropped her body to Piper's side, both their bodies sweaty and spent.

"I'm..." Piper started, unable to form any coherent thoughts as her core was still pulsing and tingling from pleasure.

"I know..." Alex said, smiling widely before wrapping her arm around Piper's naked body. With her eyes closed from exhaustion, Alex kissed Piper's forehead before she pressed her own against it. "I'm sorry, baby. I know I should have spent more time with you."

"Sssshhh," Piper stopped Alex with a chaste kiss on her mouth. Her arm was wrapped around Alex, too, and she was running her fingers up and down her back, she could feel Alex's sweat against their tips. "I know it was out of your control. I'm just a horny bitch who couldn't wait," she chuckled and Alex joined her and Piper couldn't suppress the smile that reached her eyes.

"I love you," Alex muttered, her voice laced with so much love. "I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Piper replied. "I love you, too, babe."

And as Piper and Alex pressed another kiss on each other's lips, they finally succumbed to sleep, their bodies wrapped with nothing but each other's, their lips tinged with beautiful smiles, and their hearts beating together in one perfect harmony.


End file.
